The Akatsuki Invasion
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Naruto/Bleach Crossover. Naruto and his friends must team up with Ichigo, his friends and the Shinigami to stop the Akatsuki's plot that can destroy both worlds!
1. Prelude to an Invasion

Bowser Blanchette Presents:

The Akatsuki Invasion

A Naruto/Bleach Crossover

Starring: Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, My OC: Morpheus and many more

The Characters (except my own OC and myself) in this story belong to their respective owners.

CHAPTER 1: Prelude to an Invasion

Darkness was all there was in the cavern. Two men wearing black coats with red clouds on them walked towards the deepest part of the cavern.

"I wonder why our Leader has recalled us from our mission to retrieve the Nine-Tailed Fox?" asked the tall man with his sword on his back.

"...He said that something has been brought to his attention, Kisame," replied his partner.

Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are members of the Akatsuki, an organization composed of nine members, including their Leader. Naruto Uzumaki and his friends killed two recent members, Kakuzu and Hidan. Kakuzu, even though wasn't killed, is considered dead by the Akatsuki. Naruto Uzumaki is the Akatsuki's enemy. They were not interested in him because of his abilities, but what is inside him: The Nine-Tailed Fox. Itachi and Kisame were still searching for him; however, the Leader called them back.

As they made it to the end of the cavern's path, they reached a Giant Boulder standing in front of them. A small beam of light shined in front of both S-Ranked Ninja. The beam scanned up and down, identifying the two.

_"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Verification confirmed. You may enter."_ A voice replies as the Giant Boulder next to them shatters, allowing them to proceed. They continued to walk until Kisame decided to break the silence.

"Speaking of 'something,' I wonder how the 'Invasion Plan' is coming along, Itachi."

Itachi was silent for a second, and then began to speak, "Deidara and Tobi volunteered for it. They had two missions for the plan. First, they were to retrieve the Flamberge and the Vorpal Swords. Then, they would search for a 'Strawberry' or something."

"Strawberry?" Kisame asked.

"Not the fruit, I think his name is Strawberry or Ichigo," Itachi said.

"The name 'Ichigo' does make a lot of sense. But, why are we after him?"

"...I don't know the answer."

Kisame nodded. It is best that they ask the Leader about this 'Ichigo' character.

"By the way, what is with the new guy?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Who? Morpheus?" Itachi asked his partner.

"Right, he is a new guy, but, what he looks like...I can't put my finger on it."

"His face does have an 'unusual' appearance, but, he has a lot of potential. His abilities may prove beneficial to us."

Kisame nodded, "Where did he come from?"

"Some place called Hueco Mundo, even I don't know such a place," Itachi replied.

Before Kisame could speak, another voice starting to speak.

"Welcome back, Itachi and Kisame," This was the Leader speaking through a hologram.

The two bowed to the Leader before they took their places in between the other Akatsuki members.

The Leader turned to Deidara and Tobi, "Deidara and Tobi, I understand you were forced to retreat. Explain yourselves."

"We managed to enter the Soul Society as planned and we began to start our mission. However, we were spotted before we reach our destination. There was a major fight between the Shinigami Captains and us. We lost most of the troops that were involved. We had to withdraw from the fight," Deidara said.

"You couldn't even fight back?" asked Konan, a blue-haired woman standing next to Itachi.

"These Captains were incredibly fast, Tobi and I couldn't even perform our Jutsu on them."

"...Interesting..." Itachi said, softly.

Deidara and Tobi continued to argue to Konan about the situation, until the Leader stopped them.

"These Shinigami Captains are a major threat to our plans," The Leader said, "they must be dealt with or at least put out of commission."

The Leader then turns to Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi and Kisame, step forward!"

The two members complied and approached the Leader.

"I want you two to finish the mission Deidara and Tobi were assigned. Invade the Soul Society and retrieve the Flamberge and Vorpal Swords. Then, invade Karakura Town and search for a boy named 'Ichigo' and bring them here. The Portal to reach the Soul Society is in the desert near the Hidden Sand Village. Everything you want to know is in a bag near the portal. Any objections?"

"No, sir, but I have a request," Itachi said.

"A request?" The Leader responds.

"I would like to take Morpheus with Kisame and me."

The man named Morpheus approached the Uchiha. Just like what Itachi said, he had an unusual appearance. His face had a part of a Skull covering the top half of his face, as if it was a mask being ripped off.

"Why would you want Morpheus to join you and Kisame? You need troops to invade the Soul Society and deal with the Captains," The Leader said.

"Morpheus is all Kisame and I need. Morpheus has an ability I would like to see for myself," Itachi explained.

Morpheus looked at Itachi. His sliver eyes looking at Itachi's eyes.

"Very well, do not fail us," The Leader said.

The three bowed to the Leader before leaving the cave at an extreme pace.

Deidara smirked, "This should be good, yeah. I would like to see how strong the new guy really is."

Zetsu, whose head appears to be enveloped in a large Venus flytrap, turns to the Leader, "Do you think Morpheus is powerful?"

The Leader smiled through the hologram, "His ability is very impressive, but he lacks any shinobi skills. His ability makes up for that."

Zetsu nodded.

"Today is the day that both this world, Karakura Town and the Soul Society will fall before the might of the Akatsuki!" The Leader laughed insanely.

Two worlds: The World of Shinobi and Karakura Town and the Soul Society in the other world, are in grave danger. Now the question is: Can the heroes of both worlds stop the Akatsuki?


	2. To the Next World!

Chapter 2: To the Next World!

It was a quiet morning at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun was starting to rise and some villagers were starting their daily routines. Not even half of the entire village was even up yet. It had been peaceful since Orochimaru invaded the village two years ago. Ever since then, the Sand Village and the Leaf Village became one of the strongest allies in the Shinobi World.

Naruto Uzumaki, everyone's favorite hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, had just got up and started to head out to train. He smiled as he passed by some shops selling their own brand of merchandise. Naruto continued down to the training area, looking up at the early morning sky. He knew today is going to be a great day for training.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in a desert region near the Hidden Sand Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Akatsuki members trudged through the hot desert. Itachi, Kisame, and Morpheus looked around for the Portal they were searching for.

"Hmmm...Itachi, answer me this," Kisame began, "Why would the Leader want this Ichigo person? I know we are also looking for the Flamberge and Vorpal Swords. But, why this Ichigo guy?"

"There is a rumor that Ichigo has a demon of his own inside of him," Itachi replied, "I did say about not knowing it earlier, but I asked the Leader just before we left."

"Rumor? Why bother with that?"

"We'll know once we get him, but first, let's focus on the Swords first."

Kisame nodded and looked at Morpheus. He had not said anything since they left. Come to think of it, Kisame or Itachi never heard Morpheus speak even once.

"Hey, Morpheus!" Kisame called out to him, "Tell me, what abilities do you have?"

Morpheus turned slightly in Kisame's direction, and then turned away.

"What's wrong? Can't even answer my question?" Kisame said, getting annoyed.

Itachi stood in between the two.

"Now is not the time to argue, Kisame," Itachi said to his partner.

"Sorry, but look at him! He is one of us, but has no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu---"

Suddenly, Morpheus turned to his left as if fearing detection.

Kisame and Itachi looked at Morpheus' direction.

"What's wrong, Morpheus?" Itachi asked.

"Intruder warning!" Morpheus said, "Two interlopers detected!"

Itachi and Kisame looked at where Morpheus was looking at. Morpheus was right, there were two people standing there. Each one of them was wearing a black cape just like the Akatsuki members, minus the red clouds. They also had masks depicting a dog and an eagle.

"We see you guys are the Akatsuki," the man in the Dog Mask said.

"What are you up to? Are you here to assassinate the Kazekage!" the man in the Eagle Mask demanded.

"Looks like the ANBU Black Ops of the Sand has decided to interfere with our plans," Kisame said to Itachi.

Itachi's_Sharingan_ eyes narrowed, he knew they were going to fight.

"Prepare yourselves! We will take you down!" The Dog Masked ANBU said.

Kisame and Itachi readied themselves for battle. That is until Morpheus stepped in between the two.

"Morpheus? What are you doing?" Kisame asked.

Morpheus looked at Kisame.

"I'll handle them," he said.

Itachi looked at Kisame and nodded, telling Kisame to trust him.

Kisame nodded back as he looked at Morpheus.

Morpheus slowly began to reach for his sword. He watch carefully as the two ANBU Black Ops unsheathed their swords.

"We are on a mission," Morpheus told the two ANBU Black Ops, "for the glory of the Akatsuki! With this _zanpakuto_--"

Morpheus unsheathed his sword and pointed at the two ANBU, "--I shall not let you two interfere in our plan for world domination!"

The two ANBU watched as Morpheus' _zanpakuto_ started to glow. Kisame and Itachi watched as the two ANBU Black Ops started to charge at Morpheus. The Akatsuki member smiled as he spoke.

"Transform, Morpha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Training Grounds at the Leaf Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto panted and sweated as he finally finished his training. He looked at the trees with the holes on them. He smiled a bit as his control of the Rasengan was improving a little bit each day. At this rate, he might not need a Shadow Clone to help him with it. Now that he was finished for now, he decided to head back home to get himself cleaned up. He still has the entire day to train.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the desert region near the Sand Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame and Itachi were very surprised. They never thought that Morpheus would have such a strong ability that even Itachi never knew about. It was the reason why Itachi asked the Leader to bring Morpheus along. Morpheus sheathed his sword and turned to Kisame and Itachi. Behind Morpheus were the corpses of the two fallen ANBU Black Ops.

"The enemy has been terminated," Morpheus said, "let us not waste anymore time."

Kisame smiled, "Finally you are showing your true colors."

"That was just a little demonstration of my powers, Mr. Kisame. I have an even better ability that will leave you speechless."

As the tree moved on, Itachi looked ahead and saw the bag that was left for them. Next to the bag were two statue hands forming a gun pointing at each other. Itachi grabbed the bag and searched through it. He found a piece of paper with instructions on their mission. After Itachi finished reading it. He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers. At that instant, the tip of the index and middle fingers on both statues started to glow. A door suddenly appeared in between the statues. Itachi, Kisame and Morpheus looked at each other and nodded. They stepped through the door, which will lead them to the Soul Society and to start their missions.

End Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy it so far. Cast in a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Approaching Darkness

CHAPTER 3: The Approaching Darkness

"Where are they?" Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage asked, looking out the window of his office.

"I don't know, sir," an ANBU Black Ops informed Gaara, "they were instructed to check out that disturbance in the desert. It shouldn't take them this long."

Gaara folded his arms, "What about the Akatsuki? If they were in the region, we would not have sent them out.

The two ANBU that Gaara had sent out has not return to report. This made Gaara very nervous and upset.

"I should not have sent them after all."

"I shall get a search party ready, sir!"

Gaara looked at the ANBU and nodded, "Take Temari with you, she'll help you out."

"Yes, sir," The ANBU saluted to the Fifth Kazekage and walked out of Gaara's office.

Gaara returns to his desk. He opened a drawer to grab an empty scroll and started to write something on it. At the time, Kankuro, his brother and puppeteer came in to his brother's office. Kankuro sat down across from Gaara, waiting for him to finish.

"Gaara, is something wrong?" Kankuro asked.

"Two of our Black Ops are MIA, (missing in action) Kankuro," Gaara began, "I've just sent Temari and a search party to find them."

Kankuro looked stunned, "Could the Akatsuki be behind this?"

Gaara paused for a moment.

"They were seen at the desert a few hours ago. I have reason to believe they may attack the village again."

Kankuro snarled, "We almost lost you to them once. I don't want it to happen again."

Gaara lowered his head, and then looked up at Kankuro.

"Kankuro, I have a mission for you."

Kankuro looked at Gaara as he handed the scroll over to the puppeteer.

"I want you to relay this message to the Fifth Hokage in the Hidden Leaf Village. If the Akatsuki is really behind this, we'll need all the help we can get."

"You mean, Naruto?"

Gaara smiled, "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Meanwhile: At the Desert Region where Itachi and his crew were last seen

* * *

Temari looked around the desert. It was nothing but sand. Sand. Sand. And more sand. True she lives in this desert region, but she hope it had a beach where she can relax and get that tan she always wanted.

However, she can get that tan here than at a beach.

As she looked to her left, she noticed the two hand gestured guns a few hundred yards from where she was. She pulls out a whistle to get everyone's attention. She motioned her hands to the statues and they started to move there.

"What is that?" the first ANBU guard asked, pointing at the statues.

Temari examined the statues closely. She can sense the Akatsuki's trail, but where were they?

"I think the Akatsuki had been here, but it looks like they gave us the slip," Temari replied.

"What about the story of the 'Demon's Portal?'" the first ANBU asked.

Temari's eyes widen.

"Are you saying that this is the portal that was mentioned in the scrolls?" Temari asked the Black Ops.

The ANBU nodded, "The Third Kazekage was the first to mention something like that. I don't know about the Fourth say about it, or your brother."

Temari just stood there in surprise. A whistle suddenly broke the silence. Another ANBU Ninja was waving nearby. Temari and the other ANBU Black Ops gathered to see two mutilated corpses. Temari looked closely at the disfigured face of one of the bodies.

"Son of a...it's them. WHAT HAPPENED?!" Temari roared.

"I assume they were just killed a few hours ago, Lady Temari," The second ANBU Black Ops guard explained, "but..."

"But, what?!" Temari asked, demandingly.

"Well, if you look here at their chests, you can see right through them. It's like they were..."

"It's not their style..."

"Excuse me?"

"This is not the kind of thing the Akatsuki would do," Temari said, "they wouldn't do something like this."

"Maybe they allied themselves with someone?" the ANBU asked.

Temari shook her head in confusion.

"We should have the Medical Corps Ninja examine the remains to determine exactly what happened to them."

Temari nodded, "Do it. I'll report this to Gaara right away."

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

Sakura Haruno saw Naruto at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku, slurping down his third bowl. He smiled as he got started to slurp down another bowl. Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, you are such a glutton!" Sakura said.

Naruto grinned, Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, it's like that potato chip commercial, 'Once you start, the fun won't stop!'"

Sakura smiled, and then turned away from Naruto. Then, she turned around again.

"You know, Bowser, right?" Sakura asked.

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"I heard from Ino that he's building something called an 'Airship' or something."

Naruto was surprised, "Is that what's going on near the entrance to the village? I was wondering what he was doing for the last two weeks."

"Naruto..." Sakura said.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, dumbfound.

"He was working on it for the last two years!" Sakura yelled, pounding on Naruto's head.

"Ow, two years?! Why would he need an Airship for?" Naruto asked.

"If you were listening to Lady Tsunade's report, you should have known."

"Known what?"

Then, a voice responds, "The blueprint of the Airship is courtesy of Orochimaru 'Industries.'

The two shinobi turned around to see a tall man nearly as big as Naruto standing next to them.

"Hey, Bowser!" Naruto greeted him.

"Naruto, Sakura," Bowser replied, "you wanted to know about the Airship, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"The Airship was going to be Orochimaru's new base of operations. Should he succeed, he would have launch aerial assaults on this village. We would not even touch him on it. Therefore, Lady Tsunade had sent some Jonin (Elite Ninja) along with myself to investigate this. We managed to retrieve the blueprints and decided to build one for ourselves."

"What are we going to do with it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we could find Sasuke with it," Bowser replied, "it would be easier to do that in the air."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah!"

Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, there was a commotion, the three ninja turned around to see Kankuro being escorted by the ANBU Black Ops. They were saying something inaudible for Naruto to hear.

"Kankuro is here, wonder what's up?" Sakura asked.

Naruto immediately got up and started to run towards Kankuro. Sakura and Bowser followed suit.

* * *

Gateway

* * *

The path was pitch black, the only thing not in darkness was a thin line that acted like some kind of pathway. The Portal the three Akatsuki Members went through, were in a zone called The Gateway. It would be only a matter of time before they reached their Destination.

"We should see the light at the end of the Gateway soon," Itachi said.

Kisame smiled, "Say, Itachi. Are we going to kill these Soul Reapers who get in our way?"

"No, I want to try a plan to blend in with them. When the time is right, we'll strike!"

"I want to strike NOW!"

Itachi smirked, "You must realize that these plans are like fine wine. You must let them sit awhile before uncorking them."

"They also go bad if you leave them too long," Kisame said.

Morpheus nodded, "He has a point, sir."

"Plus, you waste precious money, depending on the brand itself," Itachi responds.

"By the way, what is your plan, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi pulled some garments from the inside of his Akatsuki uniform. Three black uniforms were shown to Kisame and Morpheus.

"We will disguise ourselves as Soul Reapers and infiltrate the Soul Society," Itachi explained.

"Itachi, you realize that once we enter the Soul Society, there is a chance that we may get discovered right away," Kisame warned.

"I'll use my _Mangekyo Sharingan _to create an illusion to those who would most likely to blow our cover."

Kisame nodded, "What about the Captains of the Gotei 13? Can your _Sharingan_ work on them?"

"Possibly, but, I would like to see for myself."

"When are we going to wear the uniforms, Mr. Itachi?" Morpheus asked.

"We'll put them on the moment we infiltrate the Soul Society," Itachi replied, "I think we need to cover you head to prevent any unwanted attention."

"Yes, I don't want our mission to fail because of my...appearance," Morpheus responds as he wrapped his skull topped head with a towel like turban, revealing his silver colored eyes, "How do I look now?"

"Perfect, now they won't see your face," Kisame said, smiling a bit.

Morpheus nodded and began to walk alongside with Itachi. They saw light coming from the end of the Gateway. That can only mean one thing...

The entrance to the Soul Society... is almost within their reach.

**Chapter 3 END**

_There you have it, the end of Chapter 3! The Invasion Arc starts in the next chapter and will last at least four chapters. Now, to a more bigger question. Now, I know this is a Romance/Adventure and I want to know that if you want to have Crossover Pairings or not? Make sure you respond to the question in your reviews. The Romance stuff won't begin until the End of Invasion Arc!_

_Until then, Read and Review!_


	4. Invasion I Confrontation

Chapter 4: Invasion I: Confrontation

It's been a while, but here's part 1 of the Invasion Arc!

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

"...and that's what happened," Kankuro told Lady Tsunade.

The Fifth Hokage looked at Kankuro's scroll given to him by Gaara. It explained about the Akatsuki and its whereabouts, but had not mentioned about the two Sand's ANBU Black Ops deaths. Gaara did not need to write that, even Tsunade knew right away.

"They may already be killed," Tsunade said.

Kankuro groaned in disbelief.

"I won't allow something like this to happen, Kankuro, I shall send Naruto to the Sand and he'll be informed there," Tsunade said with authority.

Kankuro bowed to her, "Thank you, ma'am."

As he was turning around, Naruto came right through the door and crashed into Kankuro.

Tsunade groaned as Bowser and Sakura.

"Naruto, slow down!" Sakura said as she hit him on the head.

Naruto just rubbed his head and looked at Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade! What happened to Gaara?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Tsunade picked up a book and threw it at Naruto, hitting him in the face.

"How many times have I told you never call me that?!" She replied, angrily.

There was dead silence.

"Gaara is fine, Naruto. The Akatsuki was spotted near the Sand Village. Surprisingly, they didn't made any advancements towards the village," Tsunade explained.

Naruto was confused, "What were they doing there?"

"...Unless..."

Naruto, Bowser, Sakura and Tsunade looked at Kankuro.

"Unless what?" Sakura asked.

"The Demon's Portal."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"The Demon's Portal?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro nodded, "Yes, Naruto. The Demon's Portal was told in the Sand Village Legends that there was this statue that formed two hand guns was one of two other portals in this world that connect to another world."

"They serve as a bipolar gate or a door between this world and the other?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly!" Kankuro replied.

"That makes sense," Bowser said, "I've heard many ideas about this, but yours works from a logical standpoint."

"What other ideas have there been, Bowser?" Tsunade asked.

"There is a legend passed down in the Hidden Leaf Village about something called the 'Gate of the Unknown.' Some say that is the second portal in this world, along with the Demon's Portal in the Sand Village," Bowser replied.

"Go on, Bowser," Sakura said.

Bowser took a deep breath and began to speak about the Gate of the Unknown.

* * *

Soul Society-Rukongai District 5

* * *

"So, this is the Soul Society?" Kisame asked.

Kisame, along with Itachi and Morpheus had finally arrived at their destination a few minutes ago. They quickly came out of the Gateway Portal and assume their Soul Reaper disguises.

It was working, on their part. They had not been detected... yet.

Kisame looked around and notice the place resembled ancient Japan. The buildings were much different from those back in their world.

"Kind of looks like an ancient city or something," Kisame said.

Itachi nodded, "Do not forget our mission, Kisame."

"Grab the Flamberge and Vorpal Swords and capture this Ichigo person. I know. Where do we start?"

Itachi pointed at the wall near them.

"We infiltrate the center part of the Soul Society- the Seireitei," Itachi said.

Kisame nodded.

The two turned to see Morpheus looking at something. His silver eyes closed narrowly.

"Morpheus, what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

Morpheus pointed straight ahead of him, "WARNING!"

Itachi and Kisame turned and notice a red-haired man in the same Soul Reaper outfit as the Akatsuki Trio's disguises. He also was wearing a white headband that was covering the tattoos on his head.

"Three people wearing a _Shihakushô_? I never seen you guys here before," the red-haired man said.

The tree looked at the man.

"Who are you? Identify yourselves!"

Kisame glared at the man, "Itachi, who is this guy? He's annoying me!"

Itachi turned his head a bit to Kisame, then back to the man.

"Sorry, people need not introduce themselves to a dog," Itachi said.

The red-haired man looked agitated, "What did you say?! You looking for a fight!?"

Kisame smiled, "If that's what you want!"

Kisame reached behind him and pulled out his sword.

"You will feel the power of my Samehada, (Shark Skin) pal!"

"Your _zanpakuto_ will be no match against Zabimaru!" The red-haired man yelled.

"This is no _zanpakuto_, Red! My friend here--" Kisame pointed at Morpheus, "--has a, what you call _'zanpakuto'_!"

The man just scoffed.

"By the way, allow me to introduce myself!" Kisame said, pointing his sword at the Red-haired man, "I am Kisame Hoshigaki! What's your name?"

The man smiled, "Strange, your friend said he introduce himself to me."

"Then, I'll just beat it out of you!"

Just before Kisame was about to attack, Morpheus' hand appeared in front of him.

"What is it, Morpheus?" Kisame asked.

The red-haired man looked perplexed, _'Morpheus? Isn't he that--?'_

"Wait, Mr. Kisame," Morpheus said.

Morpheus took a step forward and stared at the Shinigami in front of them.

"SCAN INITIALIZED! RED HAIR DETECTED! SOUL REAPER ATTIRE DETECTED! LEVEL 5 TATTOO DETECTED!" Morpheus said in a robotic voice.

Kisame looked at Itachi.

Itachi's eyes were focused on Morpheus as he kept his attention on their opponent.

"INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. HOWEVER, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS..."

The man looked puzzled at the man's covered face. Morpheus' eyes turned white as he looked around his surroundings. He suddenly looked at the red-haired man again. His white eyes turned back to silver.

Kisame and Itachi kept their eyes on Morpheus.

"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! SOUL REAPER VICE-CAPTAIN IDENTIFIED!"

The two Akatsuki members stared at the man again.

"He's a Vice-Captain?" Kisame asked.

"That's right, I'm the Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai!" the red-haired man introduced himself, "The man who's gonna to beat you! Nice to meet you!"

Kisame smiled, "Let me reintroduce myself! I am Kisame Hoshigaki, the man who is going to destroy you! Nice to meet you!"

The two men, swords drawn, then charged forward. Itachi and Morpheus stood back and watched.

The Invasion of the Soul Society...has begun.

* * *

Chapter 4: END Please Read and Review!

I'm making a poll about which Bleach character Naruto should be paired up with. I have four in mind as of right now.

They are:

Tatsuki, Rukia, Orihime, and Matsumoto.

I may put more up, but I'll wait and see.

Anyway review and don't forget to vote on which Bleach girl Naruto should be paired up with.

See ya next time!

Crowd holds up a sign saying **'Bowser loves Nemu Kurotsuchi!'**


	5. Invasion II Kisame vs Renji

**Well, I'm back and decided to get on with this story! It's been since July of 2008 when I did this and now I'm going to work on this story. And now, on with the story!**

Previously on the Akatsuki Invasion:

"_So, this is the Soul Society?" Kisame asked._

_Kisame, along with Itachi and Morpheus had finally arrived at their destination a few minutes ago. They quickly came out of the Gateway Portal and assume their Soul Reaper disguises._

_It was working, on their part. They had not been detected... yet._

_Kisame looked around and notice the place resembled ancient Japan. The buildings were much different from those back in their world._

"_Kind of looks like an ancient city or something," Kisame said._

_Itachi nodded, "Do not forget our mission, Kisame."_

"_Grab the Flamberge and Vorpal Swords and capture this Ichigo person. I know. Where do we start?"_

_Itachi pointed at the wall near them._

"_We infiltrate the center part of the Soul Society- the Seireitei," Itachi said._

_Kisame nodded._

_The two turned to see Morpheus looking at something. His silver eyes closed narrowly._

"_Morpheus, what's wrong?" Itachi asked._

_Morpheus pointed straight ahead of him, "WARNING!"_

_Itachi and Kisame turned and notice a red-haired man in the same Soul Reaper outfit as the Akatsuki Trio's disguises. He also was wearing a white headband that was covering the tattoos on his head._

"_Three people wearing a Shihakushô? I never seen you guys here before," the red-haired man said._

_The tree looked at the man._

"_Who are you? Identify yourselves!"_

_Kisame glared at the man, "Itachi, who is this guy? He's annoying me!"_

_Itachi turned his head a bit to Kisame, then back to the man._

"_Sorry, people need not introduce themselves to a dog," Itachi said._

_The red-haired man looked agitated, "What did you say?! You looking for a fight!?"_

_Kisame smiled, "If that's what you want!"_

_Kisame reached behind him and pulled out his sword._

"_You will feel the power of my Samehada, (Shark Skin) pal!"_

"_Your zanpakuto will be no match against Zabimaru!" The red-haired man yelled._

"_This is no zanpakuto, Red! My friend here--" Kisame pointed at Morpheus, "--has a, what you call 'Zanpakuto'!"_

_Just before Kisame was about to attack, Morpheus' hand appeared in front of him._

"_What is it, Morpheus?" Kisame asked._

_The red-haired man looked perplexed, 'Morpheus? Isn't he that--?'_

"_Wait, Mr. Kisame," Morpheus said._

_Morpheus took a step forward and stared at the Shinigami in front of them._

"_SCAN INITIALIZED! RED HAIR DETECTED! SOUL REAPER ATTIRE DETECTED! LEVEL 5 TATTOO DETECTED!" Morpheus said in a robotic voice._

_Kisame looked at Itachi._

_Itachi's eyes were focused on Morpheus as he kept his attention on their opponent._

"_INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. HOWEVER, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS..."_

_The man looked puzzled at the man's covered face. Morpheus' eyes turned white as he looked around his surroundings. He suddenly looked at the red-haired man again. His white eyes turned back to silver._

_Kisame and Itachi kept their eyes on Morpheus._

"_SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! SOUL REAPER VICE-CAPTAIN IDENTIFIED!"_

_The two Akatsuki members stared at the man again._

"_He's a Vice-Captain?" Kisame asked._

"_That's right, I'm the Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai!" the red-haired man introduced himself, "The man who's gonna to beat you! Nice to meet you!"_

_Kisame smiled, "Let me reintroduce myself! I am Kisame Hoshigaki, the man who is going to destroy you! Nice to meet you!"_

_The two men, swords drawn, then charged forward. Itachi and Morpheus stood back and watched._

_The Invasion of the Soul Society...has begun._

Chapter 5: Invasion II- Kisame vs. Renji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Leaf Village

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura looked at Bowser. Shock and confusion written all over their faces.

"So, Bowser, where is this Gate of the Unknown Portal?" Naruto asked.

Bowser lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Naruto. The Fourth Hokage is the ONLY person who knows its location."

"You are saying the Portal's location is lost?" Tsunade asked.

"Not quite, the only clue the Fourth left is the phrase, 'After Fourth.' I don't know what that means."

Tsunade placed her hands on her head, "Is Kankuro still here?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kankuro replied.

"Tell your brother that we will go after them. But, we would try to find another way in."

Kankuro bowed, "Thank you."

He looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto gave him thumbs up before Kankuro left. After that, Naruto, Sakura and Bowser looked at Tsunade.

"Bowser, I think I know where this Portal, the Gate of the Unknown, is located," she said.

"What do you think it is, milady?" Sakura asked.

"If 'After Fourth' is what the clue the Fourth Hokage left, then it must be..." Tsunade paused as she pointed at the Hokage Monument, "...at the Hokage Monument. Somewhere up there is where the Portal is."

Sakura nodded, "I think I know."

"Sakura-chan, Granny Tsunade already said that," Naruto said before Sakura hit him on the head.

"I know that, but I think the top of the stone head of the Third Hokage is where we should start."

Tsunade nodded, "Go now! Stop the Akatsuki before they succeed."

The three nodded and left.

As they exited the office, Bowser turned to his friends.

"You guys on ahead, I'll stay behind," Bowser said.

"Why, Bowser?" Naruto asked.

"I need to get the Airship ready for a cross-dimensional trip," Bowser handed some communicators to the couple.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"It's a special communicator device. It allows us to speak anywhere in the world. I was hoping to see if it works when we crossover to the other side."

Sakura nodded, "How will we contact you?"

"The code number is programmed into the device. Just press the Call Button and select my name," Bowser explained.

Sakura nodded again, "Okay, Bowser. We'll contact you as we get to the monument."

"The same to you as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society-Rukongai District 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two warriors stared at one another. Renji, already breathing heavily as he stared at Kisame as he [Kisame] brushed the dust off his Akatsuki uniform.

"Why are you so powerful?" Renji asked between breaths.

Kisame shrugged, "I guess not even a Lieutenant is no match against the power of the Akatsuki."

Renji got up again, gripping the hilt of his _Zanpakuto_, "Is that so? If you think that's the case, then you haven't seen this!"

Itachi and Morpheus watched at Renji's _Zanpakuto_ changed into a different form.

"Master Itachi, we can't just sit here and watch," Morpheus said, "Renji Abarai's strength has gotten higher than Kisame's."

Itachi remained calm, "Relax, Morpheus, Kisame knows what he is doing."

"**ROAR, Zabimaru!"**

Renji's Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, transformed into an even longer segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back.

Kisame smiled, "So, you do have some fight in you!"

Renji smirked, "Watch as Zabimaru cuts you to shreds!"

Renji jumped in the air as Kisame quickly did a hand seal and shouted, **"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!"**

Kisame shot out a torrent of water from his mouth, covering the ground with water.

"That's your best attack!" Renji said, "How do you expect to attack me while I'm in the air?"

"I'm just getting started, **Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage!**"

With that, Kisame sank into the watery ground below, just barely being hit by Renji's Zabimaru in its _Shikai Form_.

"So, you went underground," Renji said, "How are you going to attack me from down there?"

Renji turned to see Kisame's sword, _Samehada_ sticking up from the ground, heading towards him.

Renji watched as the _Samehada_ came within a few inches from his feet. Then, Kisame popped up from the ground and took Renji by surprise. That gave Kisame an opening by slashing Renji across his chest. Blood gushed from Renji's wound as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm amazed that you haven't dodged that," Kisame said, "That little technique I did allow me to travel underground and can give off an appearance of a shark. My _Samehada_ acted as the fin."

Kisame was about to walk towards Itachi and Morpheus and looked at Renji, who was slowly getting back up to his feet.

"This isn't over yet!" Renji said.

Kisame looked a little surprised.

"Surprised to see me alive? Sorry, pal, I won't lose to an attack like that!" Renji looked at Zabimaru, "It looks like you left me no choice."

Itachi watched as Renji lowered his _Zanpakuto_ a bit.

Only one word came from Renji's mouth

"**BANKAI!"**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: END READ AND REVIEW!

**Now I want to go over something for a second, I was wondering who should Naruto be paired up with?**

**Will it be:**

Rukia

Tatsuki

Orihime

or any of the other allies of the Soul Society?

The most votes will be revealed in Journey to Another World after the Invasion Arc is done.


	6. Invasion III Fallen Lieutenant

Chapter 6: Invasion III- Fallen Lieutenant

"**BANKAI!"**

There was an explosion that enveloped Renji. Kisame watched as he saw Renji being enveloped in the smoke. Itachi and Morpheus stared at the surrounding cloud.

"It seems that our Lieutenant has another release form," Itachi said.

"Agreed," Morpheus replied.

Itachi turned to Morpheus, "We should at least get a few 'souvenirs' before we leave with what we came here for."

Morpheus smiled.

* * *

As the cloud finally cleared, Kisame looked to see Renji now wearing a fur cowl around his neck. That was not the only problem. Kisame looked up and saw a massive form of a skeletal snake.

_**"Hihio Zabimaru!"**_ Renji shouted.

Kisame looked at Renji, "Impressive."

"You are just like the other Ryoka who tried to invade the Soul Society," Renji said, "you have all underestimated us."

Kisame turned to Itachi and then back to Renji.

"Really? That may be true, but there is one thing you have forgotten," Kisame said.

"What would that be?" Renji asked.

"**Never underestimate US!"** with that, Kisame placed his hands in the makeshift water.

Renji got ready for what Kisame had in store for him.

"**Water Release: Water Blast!"**

Itachi suddenly leaned forward, "No, Kisame!"

Suddenly, geysers of water popped out in random areas of the makeshift lake of the Rukongai. Renji saw one of the geysers appeared in front of him and he dodge it with ease.

Morpheus was somewhat confused at why Itachi protested against Kisame's Water Blast.

"Mr. Itachi, why are you protesting against that Water Blast?" Morpheus asked.

"Water Blast is a new jutsu that Kisame has created, it is strong, Morpheus, but it has one serious drawback," Itachi explained.

"Drawback?"

"After nine geysers erupt, the tenth one will be big and worst of all..."

Morpheus leaned forward to hear what Itachi was about to say.

"The eruption will alert the Soul Society to our presences."

Just as Itachi finished, a large geyser erupted with a thunderous explosion.

* * *

Soul Society- Inside the Seireitei

* * *

The explosion from Kisame's Water Blast sent off a shock wave that got all of Soul Society's attention.

"Red alert! Security Breach! Intruders in the Rukongai District 5!" The voice blared all across the Seireitei.

Two Soul Reapers both Lieutenant Class were heading towards the area where the intruders were.

"What? How did we not know about it until now?" asked the Third Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira.

"I don't know either, all I know is that Renji was over there to check something out," replied the Ninth Division Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi.

As they ran, Lieutenant Kira looked up and saw Renji's Bankai.

"It's Renji's Bankai! We have to help him!" Kira exclaimed.

"Let's move quickly!" Hisagi responds as they _shunpo_ towards where their friend was.

* * *

Soul Society- Rukongai District 5

* * *

Morpheus turned his head suddenly towards his right. Itachi noticed this and walked up to him.

"What is it, Morpheus?" Itachi asked.

"WARNING! INTERLOPERS DETECTED! TWO LIEUTENANT CLASS SOUL REAPERS APPROACHING FAST! ESTIMATED TIME: 5 MINUTES!" Morpheus said in his robotic tone.

"Kisame, your Water Blast gave away our location," Itachi said, "it won't matter anyway, they'll be late. Come, Morpheus, time to end this."

Morpheus nodded and followed Itachi to where Kisame and Renji were.

* * *

The two warriors were exhausted. Renji was able to dodge all of Kisame's Water Blast Jutsu and was holding onto the hilt of Zabimaru, his Bankai, still in place.

"What's wrong, pal? Is that all you got?" Renji asked.

"You talk too much, fool!" Kisame replied, _'Though that Water Blast Jutsu really wore me out.'_

Renji smirked as Kisame was wearing out.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Renji yelled.

Like a whip Renji attacked, Hihio Zabimaru launched towards Kisame with its mouth. Just as it nearly approaches Kisame, someone knocked Hihio Zabimaru back. Kisame looked to see who it was. Renji was surprised as well. It was Itachi with Morpheus approaching him... He blocked Hihio Zabimaru as if it was a kunai knife.

"No...way!" Renji said in shock, "How can he block Hihio Zabimaru like it was nothing."

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"Morpheus, attack!" Itachi commanded.

Renji saw Morpheus charging towards him. He attacked again, but Morpheus dodged quickly. When Renji turned to see where Morpheus was, Morpheus' hand grabbed Renji's neck.

"Let me go, bastard!" Renji said.

"Negative, Soul Reaper!" Morpheus said, robotically, "Download data!"

With those words, Morpheus' fingers dug deep into Renji's neck. Renji continued to struggle to break free, but Morpheus had a strong grip. Morpheus' finger started to turn blue and it soon went to his hands, his body until Morpheus was completely covered in the bluish light. Once the bluish light faded, Morpheus loosens his grip on Renji. The Soul Reaper fell to his knees as Morpheus went back to Itachi.

"Download, successful," Morpheus said.

Itachi nodded, "I'll finish this in one blow."

"The interlopers will be here in 3 minutes, Mr. Itachi," Morpheus said.

"Don't worry," Itachi said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, "this'll be over in five seconds."

Renji got up and looked at Itachi, "I like to see you try!"

Renji attacked again, but as he was charging up his attack, Itachi disappeared. Renji's eyes widen at Itachi's disappearance. Kisame and Morpheus watched as Renji's shocked. They too could not believe it. Behind Renji, was Itachi.

"Being a Lieutenant, you are very slow," Itachi said as he sheaths his sword.

As soon as the sword was sheathed, a deluge of blood came pouring out of Renji's chest.

* * *

Chapter: 6 END Read and review!

**Don't forget to vote for which girl should Naruto be paired up with:**

**Rukia**

**Tatsuki**

**Orihime**

**Voting ends at the end of the Invasion Arc!  
**


	7. Invasion IV Three of Darkside

Chapter 7: Invasion IV- Three of Darkside

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village

* * *

"SON OF A WITCH!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser was furious. The members of Team 10 were with him when they were checking out the Airship.

"What's wrong, Bowser?" Choji asked, snacking on bag of chips.

"In the blueprints of this Airship, there was some kind of device that would allow this thing to travel cross-dimensionally," Bowser explained, "it's not equipped on this Airship."

"Can you replace it?" Ino asked.

Bowser shook his head, "We don't have time to find a replacement."

"The Akatsuki may have already completed their mission," Shikamaru said, "I don't think we can just find another part quickly."

Ino looked at her teammate in annoyance, "What are you suggesting we should do now?"

"We better go and head to the Hokage Monument without the Airship. If we go to where the Akatsuki are and they see the Airship..." Shikamaru began.

"They may lie low until the Airship was out of sight," Bowser finished.

Shikamaru smiled, "Even though this is such a drag, we'll go with Naruto and Sakura and you."

Bowser nodded.

"Shikamaru, I need a favor from you."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were at top of the Hokage Monument. They were looking for the Portal called The Gat of the Unknown. Naruto, clueless as usual, could not even tell where to begin.

"It's here on the top of the Fourth Hokage, right Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"That's what Bowser said," Sakura said.

Sakura looked nearby and saw some kind of tall squared-shape object near her. She placed her hand through it, but a shock forced her hand back.

"What happened, Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura's hand.

"This thing, I think this is it!" Sakura replied, looking at the tall squared-shape object.

The two looked at the object for a few minutes. They were too occupied to know that Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru stood there watching them.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked.

Naruto turned to see Kiba and waved him over.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto began, "what do you think this is?"

Kiba and Akamaru looked at the tall squared-object. Kiba did the same thing Sakura did, placed his hands in the middle only to be repelled back by the jolt.

"Some kind of trap?" Kiba suggested.

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged, "Bowser said what we were looking for is here somewhere."

"Now that I think about it, I saw Bowser here two nights ago," Kiba said.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Kiba, wondering what Bowser was doing here.

* * *

_Flashback- Two Nights Ago

* * *

_

_Kiba and Akamaru were jogging around the top of the Hokage Monument. As the two were finish jogging, they noticed a figure near a squared-shape object. There was a person near it. Kiba recognized the figure._

"_Bowser? What is he doing here?" Kiba asked Akamaru._

_Akamaru barked quietly so Bowser could not hear them. The two watched as they saw some kind of door appeared near the object. The door slid open, revealing a small boy about 4 ft. 4 in. with snow-white hair. He came up to Bowser and the two started to interact with each other._

_Kiba and Akamaru slowly crawled, trying to get closer, but not to be seen by the two people._

_The two talked about what has been going on and the white haired boy began to ask about someone named Aizen. Kiba listened as the two talked about some other things that Kiba could not understand. Then, Bowser mentioned about the Akatsuki. The white haired boy mentioned that they tried to attack the Soul Society. This surprised Kiba and Akamaru. After the two finished talking, the white haired boy took his leave, telling Bowser to watch himself, because the Akatsuki knows about Bowser being here.

* * *

_

Flashback End

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were shocked.

"Bowser's not from this world? How can that be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should tell him ourselves," Sakura added.

"Tell me what?"

The three ninja turned around to see Bowser with Team 10 and Kiba's teammates.

* * *

Soul Society- Rukongai District 5

* * *

The Bankai of Hihio Zabimaru slowly fell apart. Renji's eyes widen in total shock. As the blood came pouring out of his chest, he started to fall to the ground.

_Damn it, was I hit in the back? The front? I bet this is how Ichigo felt when Captain Kuchiki struck him down the first time,_ Renji said to himself.

The Lieutenant fell with a thud. Itachi, with his eyes closed, made his way towards Kisame and Morpheus. The Rouge Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village was surprised.

_It has been awhile since I saw Itachi use his sword. I never thought he would bring it with him for this mission,_ Kisame said to himself.

"Something wrong, Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner.

Kisame shook his head, "It's nothing, Itachi. Though I didn't ask for your help, I could've finished him."

Itachi smiled, "I had to intervene, Kisame. That Water Blast has gotten the Soul Society's attention."

Kisame growled then turned towards Renji's body, "Is this guy dead?"

Itachi shook his head, "Not yet, he's barely holding on. I assume he has about 2 hours at least."

Kisame nodded, "I see."

Itachi turned to Morpheus, "Even Morpheus wanted a piece of him, too."

"My DNA ability allows me to copy my enemies' appearance and their powers," Morpheus explained.

"Hence the word, Morph, in you name, Morpheus," Itachi said.

Morpheus turned his head towards the Seireitei again, "The interlopers are approaching! 90 Seconds until they intercept us!"

The two Akatsuki members looked at each other and nodded. They quickly left the area, leaving Renji in his own blood.

* * *

Kira and Hisagi arrived just as Morpheus calculated. To their shock and horror, there was Renji on the ground in a pool of blood.

"No, Renji!" Kira called out, "It can't be! Who could have done this?!"

Hisagi was upset, but calm, "I don't know who did this, but I assure you they will not get away with this."

Hisagi went over to Kira, "I'll get the Fourth Division here as quickly as possible, you watch Renji until I get back here."

Kira nodded as Lieutenant Hisagi ran back to the Seireitei to get medical help.

* * *

Seireitei- 10th Division

* * *

"Captain!" Lieutenant Matsumoto called out, "Renji's Spiritual Pressure has--"

Captain Hitsugaya grabbed his Zanpakuto and started to head out, "I know, Matsumoto. I'm heading towards the Twelfth Division to intercept them."

"Why Twelfth Division, sir?" Matsumoto asked.

Captain Hitsugaya growled, "They want what they seek. I will not allow them to get their hands on it."

Matsumoto nodded, "Be careful, sir."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded and started to head off towards the Twelfth Division.

* * *

Seireitei- 5th Division

* * *

Lieutenant Momo Hinamori was working on some paperwork when a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," Momo said kindly.

The door opened to see her Fifth Seat Tolle Koenig running up to her.

"Lieutenant Hinamori! We have a problem!" Tolle said frantically.

"What is it, Tolle?" Momo asked in concern.

"It's Renji! Some unknown intruder just took him down! The Stealth Force is trying to find them!"

Momo's eyes widen in shock, "Renji was...killed?"

"No, he's barely alive; I fear he may not last long!"

Momo was still in shock. She grabbed Tobiume and started to head out towards the door.

"Tolle, you wait here until I get back," Momo instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Tolle replied, watching her heading out of the office, "Be careful, Momo. We can't lose another one."

* * *

Momo was running out of her office and towards the exit of the Division Building. Just as she opened the door to head out, she fell to the ground.

She looked up and saw three people dress in a black cloak with red clouds on them. Momo looked up at one person with dark grey eyes that soon turned red.

"W-who are you?" Momo asked the three.

The man she was looking at leaned forward, his eyes looking at hers. Soon, she swayed a bit before falling to the ground. The man picked her up and he and his partners quickly vanished.

"She needed some sleep anyway."

* * *

Chapter 7: END READ AND REVIEW!

**Two biggest shockers! Renji fight for his life. Momo suddenly gets kiddnapped! What will happen next? Who kiddnapped Momo!**

**Keep on voting for who should Naruto be paired up with:**

**Rukia**

**Tatsuki**

**Orihime!**

**...and I'll see you next time!  
**


	8. Invasion V Hitsugaya Takes Flight

Chapter 8: Invasion V- Hitsugaya Takes Flight

* * *

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya charged towards the Twelfth Division. As he was halfway there, he suddenly stopped. He turned towards the direction of the Fifth Division and narrowed his eyes.

_Momo? Where is she going?_ Captain Hitsugaya thought as he decided to head towards the Fifth Division.

Toshiro was very protective of Momo. Ever since her Captain's betrayal, she became depressed. Almost to the point that she would never sleep for days. This worried him. He loved her, but never told her his feelings about her. Now the incident with Renji being defeated has him concerned for her safety. If these intruders had captured her, there will be hell to pay.

He stopped at the Fifth Division, where to his surprise was Tolle. It looked like he was waiting for him.

"Tolle, where's Momo?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"She may have gone to where Renji was," Tolle replied, pointing towards the west.

Captain Hitsugaya shook his head, "Are you sure? I sensed her heading in the opposite direction."

"What? But, why would she--"

"Someone kidnapped her."

Tolle looked at Captain Hitsugaya in surprise.

"Come again?" Tolle asked.

"She was kidnapped, I'm very sure of it," Captain Hitsugaya said, his eyes narrowing.

"Why would they kidnap her? Are they using her as a hostage or something?"

"I'm not sure, but I know for one thing...they want access to the Twelfth Division's Research and Development Building!" Captain Hitsugaya said, getting ready to head off.

"Good luck, Captain Hitsugaya!" Tolle called out as Toshiro took off, "Don't let them get through..."

* * *

Seireitei- 1st Division

* * *

"This is unforgivable!" boomed the voice of Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai.

He was speaking to the Captains of the Second, Fourth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Eleventh, Twelfth and Thirteenth Divisions. They had just gotten word about the assault and Renji's defeat at the hands of these intruders and were now they were figuring out what was their next step.

"This is the second time in the last month after Aizen's betrayal that these Ryoka has attacked the Seireitei. Now we have one Lieutenant down. This cannot go on any longer!"

"Sir, is there a link between this attack and the previous attack?" Seventh Division Captain Sajin Komamura asked.

"That is something we don't know," Yamamoto replied.

Suddenly, the door to the First Division opened and revealed a messenger.

"Sir, this is an emergency!"

"What is it? You know better than to interrupt a captain's meeting!"

"I'm sorry, sir," The Messenger began, "but we have a description of the intruders."

"Go on," Yamamoto demanded.

"The three are wearing similar clothing, a black cloak with red clouds on them."

"Black cloak and red clouds?" Captain Soifon said, "There was a group from the last attack that wore those exact clothes."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "Anything else about these Ryoka?"

The messenger nodded, "There is something about one of them. It would appear that one of them is in fact...an Arrancar."

* * *

Seireitei- Near the Twelfth Division's Research and Development Building

* * *

"Is this the place, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

The three Akatsuki members stopped and saw the Twelfth Division Insignia near the building. Further ahead, there was the Research Building they were looking for.

"This is the place," Itachi said, moving Momo's unconscious body to his left, "and our prize is right through that building."

"This is a little too easy," Kisame said, "let's just grab the Flamberge and Vorpal Swords and be on our way."

"Patience, Kisame," Itachi said, "even if we did get what we came here, we have the matter of Ichigo to deal with."

Kisame nodded, "True."

Morpheus looked around and suddenly looked towards the west.

"Morpheus, what is it?" Itachi asked.

"INTRUDER APPROACHING! CAPTAIN CLASS SOUL REAPER IDENTIFIED!" Morpheus said in the robotic tone.

"A Captain? How lucky are we!" Kisame said, "Leave him to me."

Kisame grabbed Samehada but Itachi stopped him.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"I'll handle this, Kisame," replied Itachi, "I'll give him a surprise."

"How are you going surprise him?"

Itachi grabbed Momo's unconscious body, "I'll impersonate her."

The three hid near an alleyway and waited for their prey.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya made it towards the Twelfth Division. He looked around, noticing something was not right.

"Alright, whoever you are, this is Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division!" Toshiro called out, "Show yourselves!"

A noise caught his attention. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and turned towards the noise.

A figure came out of the alley and came into his view.

Toshiro's eyes widen, "Momo?"

* * *

Seireitei- 1st Division

* * *

"An Arrancar?"" Head Captain Yamamoto asked the messenger, "Are you sure?!"

"Yes, sir! His face had a part of a Skull covering the top half of his face, as if it was a mask being ripped off," the messenger explained.

The Captains were not too surprised.

"The one thing I want to know is how they got through our defenses without setting off the alarms. If that earthquake hadn't occurred, we may not have known about this at all!" Yamamoto said.

"I want you to inform those would could not be here to find them and bring them to justice! This ends now!" the Head Captain said as he ended the captain's meeting.

* * *

Seireitei- Near the Twelfth Division's R&D Building

* * *

"Momo, is that you?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"It's you, I-I'm glad you came, Captain Hitsugaya," Momo said, running up to her friend.

_Captain Hitsugaya? What happened to 'Shiro-chan?'_ Captain Hitsugaya said to himself.

"How did you escape from the Ryoka?"

"They demanded that I took them here. They would have killed me, just like they did to Renji," Momo said, clinging to her friend.

Captain Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"Momo, I'm glad you are safe," Captain Hitsugaya said, calmly.

"Me, too, Captain Hitsugaya," Momo said.

As the two embraced, Momo slowly unsheathed her Zanpakuto and aimed the blade towards Toshiro's back.

"And, good-bye, Captain Hitsugaya," she said as she thrust Tobiume towards Toshiro's back.

* * *

Chapter 8: END Read Review!

Make sure to vote for who should Naruto be paired up with in my profile.! SEE YA next time!


	9. Invasion VI Fire vs Ice

Chapter 9: Invasion VI- Fire vs. Ice

**Note:**

**The Real Itachi: is the Real Itachi**

**Itachi/Itachi Clone: Itachi's Shadow Clone  
**

* * *

"And, good-bye, Captain Hitsugaya," Momo said as she thrust Tobiume towards Toshiro's back.

CLANG!

Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto repelled Momo's blade away, sending it flying. While Momo was stunned, Toshiro kept his serious look on his face.

"Alright, whoever you are, why don't you reveal yourself!" Hitsugaya demanded.

Momo smiled and then she clapped her hands and laughed. Then her voice became more male-like.

"Well done, I never thought you would see through my disguise!" the male voice coming from Momo's mouth spoke, "Tell me, what gave me away?"

Captain Hitsugaya pointed his Zanpakuto at the imposter of his childhood friend.

"No matter how many times I tell her to call me by my title, she always calls me, Shiro-chan, not Captain Hitsugaya!"

The imposter lifted his hand and slowly moved it right to left, changing Momo's feature to that of Itachi Uchiha.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in anger, "So, you are one of those Ryoka who took Renji down!"

Itachi shrugged, "That I am. And I am amazed that you knew where we were heading."

Toshiro sneered, "I know what you are looking for I'm not going to let you get it!"

"The Flamberge and Vorpal Swords, am I right?" Itachi guessed.

Toshiro looked surprised, _How does he know their names?_

"Seems that you know what I'm talking about," Itachi said, "now be a good boy and just let me have them."

"I won't let you get it!"

Itachi leaned his head, "It? You mean, 'them.'"

"We have only one of them," Toshiro said, "even if I knew where the other is, I won't tell you! Now prepare yourself."

"Very well," Itachi said, brushing his hair back, "but, I warn you, that you will not defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" Hitsugaya yelled as he charged towards the Uchiha, "**Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"**

The two prodigies charged and collided...Their battle has begun.

* * *

Seireitei- 1st Division

* * *

"Do we have any idea where these Ryoka are?" Yamamoto asked the Captains in the room.

"I sensed Captain Hitsugaya's Spirit Pressure increased just now," Captain Ukitake, "near the Twelfth Division."

"That's unfortunate for them," Captain Kurotsuchi said, gleefully, "they won't be able to get through the security system. Only Lieutenants and Captains and the researchers can get through."

"Then we have little time before they get through! Capture them! If they refuse, use force if necessary!" Yamamoto declared.

**"YES, SIR!"**

* * *

Seireitei- Near the Twelfth Division's R&D Building

* * *

The fight had already escalated to new heights. Captain Hitsugaya, already bloodied by Itachi's attacks, kept his cold posture as he stared at his opponent. Itachi had some scratches on him, but none to serious.

"Why...why are you so powerful?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I guess not even a child prodigy like yourself is no match against me," Itachi replied.

Captain charged again, with Hyorinmaru pointed directly at Itachi. Just as the blade pierced Itachi's chest, he grabbed the blade and pushed it aside. Before Captain Hitsugaya pulled away, Itachi punched him in the chest, sending him flying towards a nearby building.

The young captain emerged from the rubble as he looked at Itachi again.

"This is getting old," Itachi said, "do you want to know why you are losing to me?"

"I couldn't care less what you think!" Hitsugaya replied, "I will kill you!"

"Incorrect. The moment you and I first made contact, your defeat was guaranteed."

Captain Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Maybe if you performed this 'Bankai,' you may have a slight chance of victory."

Hitsugaya scoffed again, "I don't need to perform Bankai to defeat you!"

Itachi sighed, "Alright, have it your way."

He quickly launched a stream of black fire aimed towards the young captain.

* * *

Twelfth Division's R&D Building- Exterior

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kisame asked, dragging the now conscious Momo.

"Just a little further, Kisame," The Real Itachi said.

Morpheus just stared at the prisoner whose DNA he just absorbed.

"Shiro-chan will stop you! I just know it!" Momo said to Morpheus.

The three stopped as they looked at her.

"Impossible," Morpheus said, "Shiro-chan as you say is losing his battle against Mr. Itachi's double. Unless he is powerful than him, Shiro-chan will die."

Momo shook her head, "You're lying!"

The Real Itachi stared at her, "My clone is strong enough to kill him. Like Morpheus said, if he doesn't perform Bankai, he will be destroyed."

Soon, Momo started kicking Kisame on the side, trying to break free. Kisame soon lost his hold on her and allowed her to flee and try to help her Shiro-chan.

"She's getting away!" Kisame yelled.

"After her, Kisame," The Real Itachi said, "Morpheus and I will get the swords."

Kisame nodded and ran in the direction Momo went.

* * *

Near the Twelfth Division's R&D Building

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya barely dodged the black flames as they streamed by, hitting the building next to the young Captain, setting it ablaze.

"Impressive, you dodge that with ease," Itachi said.

Captain Hitsugaya scoffed again.

"Hmmm...what is with you? Are you accepting the fact that you lost?"

The young captain ignored him.

"I think you are. You finally realize that as long as you do not perform Bankai, you will be destroyed. If you did perform Bankai, you may have lived."

"Spare me your ideas!" Captain Hitsugaya said, as he was getting ready to attack.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

Captain Hitsugaya looked towards the direction of that voice. There she was...

"Momo!" Hitsugaya called out.

"Shiro-chan! That guy is an imposter!" Hinamori called out.

Toshiro's eyes widen in surprise.

"A clone? You are a clone?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Correct, I'm amazed she found out my secret. I wonder..." As the clone said this, a hand quickly covered Momo's mouth.

Kisame came from behind and pointed his Samehada at the girl.

"She's got a big mouth!" Kisame said.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed, "Let her go, NOW!"

"You are in no position to order us around!" The Itachi Clone said, "Now perform Bankai and let us end this."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I will beat you without performing Bankai!" Captain Hitsugaya said angrily, "Now, let Momo go!"

The Itachi Clone nodded, "Very well, Kisame..."

Kisame looked at the clone of his partner, "Let her go?"

"Yes and...KILL HER right in front of her boyfriend!"

* * *

Chapter 9: END Read and Review!

**People, make sure you vote on my profile on who Naruto should be paried up with. So far, I have only one vote! ONE VOTE! This Invasion Arc is almost over. Please vote before the end of the Arc. See you next time.**


	10. Invasion VII Mission Failure

**Here's my next chapter.**

Chapter 10: Invasion VII- Mission Failure

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kill her right in front of her boyfriend!"

Capt. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as Kisame lifted his sword up in the air. Momo closed her eyes as she waited for the blade to come down.

"Momo!" Toshiro called out as he flew toward Momo.

The Itachi Clone quickly moved in front of him, preventing Toshiro from advancing.

"Your friend will pay the price for your incompetence," the Itachi Clone said.

The two watched as Kisame kept his sword up in the air.

"Kisame, what are you waiting for?"

"I-I can't move! I'm frozen in place!" Kisame replied.

Toshiro and the Itachi Clone were startled, but the clone immediately knew why...

"Welcome to the Soul Society, Naruto Uzumaki."

Toshiro turned towards where the clone was looking at. There it was, a boy with yellow hair wearing an orange/black jacket staring at the Uchiha. Naruto with his friends and Bowser surrounded the enemies.

"Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to let you get away with this."

"Oh? How do you intend to stop us?" The Itachi Clone asked confidently.

Naruto quickly charged towards Kisame, who was still paralyzed, and kicked him towards the wall. Momo watched as the ninja smiled back at her. Naruto went over to Shikamaru and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hmm, impressive, but that alone won't stop us," The clone said.

"Then, how about you deal with us?"

Everyone turned towards the south and saw the entire Gotei 13 Captains appearing behind Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain, are you alright?" Bowser asked.

"I'm fine, Bowser, but what is going on here?" Capt. Hitsugaya asked.

Bowser sighed, "It's a long story. First, we must get the Akatsuki out of the Soul Society."

The Itachi clone smiled.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to leave..." the clone suddenly self-destructed into black flames.

"Everybody, get back!" Naruto called out.

They moved back in time to see the flames quickly formed into two people...

...the Real Itachi and Morpheus.

To the captains' horror, they saw a sword with flames coming out of it.

"No! He has the Flamberge Sword!" Captain Ukitake called out.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

Morpheus went over to pick up Kisame's unconscious body before walking back up to Itachi.

"I apologize for leaving so soon, but we are on a tight schedule," Itachi said.

Everybody watched as Itachi showed off the Flamberge Sword. Its blade looks like it is on fire.

"What are you planning, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"The Flamberge Sword, the Vorpal Sword and the Soul Society's greatest asset will all soon be ours. Naruto Uzumaki, Captains of the Soul Society, I bid you farewell."

With that, they vanished quickly without a trace.

"We got to stop them!" Kiba called out.

"It's too late. The speed they're going, we can't catch them," Bowser said.

Naruto stared at the sky, wondering what Itachi was talking about.

'_The Soul Society's greatest asset? I don't like where this is going.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society- 1st Division: 5 Hours Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been hours since Itachi and his team left the Soul Society. Renji who was seriously hurt by Itachi was healed by the Fourth Division and by Sakura (Bowser's idea); Toshiro was recovering from Itachi's assault. Momo was all right, she sat by, waiting for her Shiro-chan to get better.

The Leaf Village Ninja and the other captains were in Yamamoto's office. They could not believe that the Akatsuki was able to get ahead of them in the game.

"The Akatsuki are after the Flamberge and the Vorpal Swords," Bowser of Squad Ten, Fifth Seat began, "if that's the case."

"We maybe facing a crisis far greater than Aizen and his Arrancar put together," Capt. Ukitake added.

"We must get the Sword back from these Akatsuki people, the two swords must not allow to be together," Head Captain Yamamoto said.

Naruto raised his hand, "Why can't they be together? Are they that powerful?"

"Yes, there has been a rumor about the swords. They say that if they are wielded together..."

Suddenly, Naruto and his friends' eyes widen in absolute fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Naruto," Bowser said, after their talk with the Captains, "what are you going to do now?"

Naruto shook his head, "Itachi said something about the Soul Society's greatest asset. What does he mean by that?"

"We have an ally who is a Soul Reaper like us, but he is a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Can we meet him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I think you can meet him. You and your friends can go to school and see him for yourself," Bowser replied.

Naruto fumed, "Forget it, I'm not going to any school! Even if it is to meet someone, I am not going to school! I'm going to train to get ready to face Itachi again!"

"I can get Captain Zaraki to help you train," Bowser said, pointing at the Eleventh Division Captain.

Naruto saw the huge Captain as he smiled wildly at him. Naruto quickly walked towards Bowser again.

"Actually, I'll do the school thing of yours," Naruto said, disappointedly.

Bowser smiled, "Don't worry, you and your friends are going to be fine."

He patted Naruto on the shoulder and they walked towards the Tenth Division.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society- Tenth Division

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, Bowser, you aren't coming?" Sakura asked.

Bowser shook his head, "I must remain here for the time being. My captain and I are going to do some research about the Swords."

Sakura nodded.

"Besides, Itachi may already be at Karakura Town looking for Ichigo, so you must hurry. Captain Hitsugaya has already informed the Kido Corps to open the _senkaimon_ gate for you. You'll have to go through the _Dangai _since you all lack a Hell Butterfly."

Naruto and his friends nodded. They were ready to head for Karakura Town...and their next adventure.

* * *

Chapter 10: END Read and review!

**Finally, the Invasion arc is done. Next chapter, Naruto meets Ichigo and his friends and of course Ichigo's childhood friend Tatsuki! See you next time!**


	11. School Daze!

Chapter 11: School Daze!

* * *

Karakura Town-6:00 AM

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAH!"

Crash!

"Damn, what a landing!" Naruto complained.

Naruto looked up from where they fell.

"How far did we fell?"

Shikamaru looked up as well, "Can't be from the sky. We would be dead already."

Naruto scoffed. He looked around to see his friends of Team 10 and 8 and Sakura were just getting up and look at their surroundings.

"Any idea where we are?" Hinata asked nervously.

Kiba looked at the buildings all around them. Could this be Karakura Town?

"I think...Could this be Karakura Town?" Kiba asked.

"It would have to be, since Bowser told us where we were heading," Ino said.

The ninja looked at each other. Now they were here, what are they going to do now?

"What are we going to do now? Where are we going to stay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto scratched his chin. Everyone else groaned.

"First, let's get Naruto enroll in school," Shikamaru said.

Angrily, Naruto protested, "No way, no way! I'm not going to school!!"

"You have to, Naruto!" Sakura said, "I know you hate school, but we need someone to find that Substitute Soul Reaper!"

"Why don't you find him?" Naruto said to Sakura.

"We are going to find someone who can help us out, Naruto."

Naruto pouted, "Still not going to do it."

* * *

Karakura High School- Later

* * *

After being pummeled by Sakura, Naruto finally gave in and decided to go to school. He hated the idea. He was a clown at the Ninja Academy, of course. However, this was very different from the Academy. He should at least try to fit in. On the other hand, be a class clown for that matter.

Ah, well. He will try being good at both: Fit in and be a class clown.

After getting directions to his classroom, he proceeded to head towards his destination. Naruto frowned, even though it was not a Ninja Academy like his back home. Instead, all did do here was talk and write. They also were given written tests on everything instead of practical tests.

Naruto was starting to get a headache and it was not from the head butt he received from Sakura. Maybe coming here was not a great idea after all. Unfortunately, he had to do this, if he backed out...well, we'll leave it at that.

"You must be the new student."

Naruto turned around, saw a woman wearing glasses, and had brown hair.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he greeted, faking his nervous act.

"Naruto, huh?" The teacher said, "Let's hope you aren't one of those 'troublemakers inside."

"Troublemakers?"

Naruto peeked inside and looked around. A few people got his attention. As the teacher was done with roll call and introducing Naruto to the entire class (by writing his name upside down on the black board to get a few laughs), Naruto took the time to look around at those that got his attention. The first was, to Naruto's surprise, the biggest student that Naruto had ever seen. He towered over all of the others, and the pencil he was using to take notes looked like a twig in his hands.

'_Remind me not to get him mad!'_ Naruto said to himself.

The next source equaled the large boy in power, but she was half his size. She had long, orange-brown hair, which was one of her most obvious features. The second was her generously proportioned chest.

'_She is...so...HOT! I want her in bed with me!'_ Naruto slapped himself back into reality, _'Anyway, she seems...ditzy somehow. Looks like she already has a girlfriend.'_ Naruto grinned, _'Or NOT!'_

The following source was sitting directly next to the nicely proportioned girl, gazing out the window. She had spiky black hair, and from what Naruto could see a couple of calluses on her knuckles.

'_Hmm...She reminds me of Bushy Brow (Naruto's nickname for Rock Lee.)'_ Naruto grinned again, _'What's her three measurements? Did I just say that?' _Again, Naruto slapped himself mentally again for those dirty thoughts, _'I wonder who would win in a fight between her and Bushy Brow? Can she be a Taijutsu Expert as well?'_

Naruto shifted his attention towards another boy, this one with black hair and glasses. As Naruto scanned his energy, the boy glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, sensing something going on. However, Naruto shifted his attention away from him, appearing to be nothing more than an ordinary high school student.

'_Why is Four-Eyes looking at me like that?'_ Naruto said to himself.

Naruto glanced around to see two people. One was a black-haired girl with purple colored eyes. She was shorter than Naruto, but even shorter than the boy next to her was. Naruto looked at the boy next to the girl. This boy had orange hair, with a scowl on his face.

'_Hmm...The raven-haired girl must be Rukia Kuchiki Bowser told me about. But, the boy next to her...is he...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream of "LUNCH!" as the orange-haired girl ran out of the classroom, dragging her spiky haired friend with her. Naruto smiled and decided to follow suit.

* * *

Naruto found out that lunchtime was amusing. One prime example was this red-hair girl trying to hug the orange haired girl. The girl was repelled by a kick by the spiky black haired girl.

Naruto was amazed. Who would have thought that lunchtime was so much fun?

"Hey, new guy! You want to have lunch with us?" the brown hair kid from his class asked.

"Sure, uh...I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name?" Naruto replied.

"I'm Keigo Asano," the boy said with a cocky grin, "Karakura High's Number One Ladies' Man!"

'_More like Karakura High's Number One Goofball,'_ Naruto thought.

"This here is Mizuiro," Keigo said, pointing to the short black haired kid.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Mizuiro greeted.

Keigo then pointed to the big guy, "And the big guy is Chad."

The giant nodded.

"Finally, the guy with the permanent scowl is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo?" Naruto said in confusion, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

SCREECH! Naruto's comment got Ichigo's attention.

"What did you say, you bastard?!" an enraged Ichigo shouted, "It is not a girl's name!"

"Easy, Ichigo, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Mizuiro said, trying to calm him down.

"It's true, _Ichigo_ means strawberry," Naruto said, ignoring Mizuiro, "What kind of guy has the name strawberry, Strawberry?"

"No, you're wrong! My name means 'he who protects,' not strawberry!" Ichigo shouted back, "Besides, your name means Maelstrom!"

"Maelstrom is much better name than being named Strawberry, right?" Naruto replied.

Ichigo has had enough of Naruto's insults, "All right, that's it! You and me, punk! Outside! **NOW!**"

Naruto laughed, "You bit off more than you chew, Strawberry. I'll make sure you regret it!"

"Same here, Maelstrom! I'll kick your ass!"

Naruto smirked as he followed Ichigo up to the school's rooftop, with his friends tagging behind them.

* * *

Karakura High School Rooftop- Five minutes Later

* * *

Naruto looked around at the crow before him. He never thought Ichigo was this popular.

"Ichigo, can't we enjoy our lunch in peace?" Mizuiro pleaded.

"Relax, Mizuiro," Ichigo said, "this won't take long."

"Really, Strawberry?" Naruto said placing his hands in his orange and black jacket, "I'll make you submit in three minutes!"

Ichigo swung at him, Naruto knocked the fist away. Naruto countered by punching Ichigo in the chest. He stumbled back a bit; he quickly recovered and counterattacked by delivering a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head, sending him to the ground, seemingly knocking out the boy.

"See, Mizuiro, I told you that it wouldn't take long to pummel his ass!" Ichigo said.

Suddenly, Naruto's leg wrapped around Ichigo's right ankle, "Is that right, Strawberry? Then I take back what I said about making you submit in three minutes!"

Naruto twisted his legs, sending Ichigo crashing to the ground. Naruto jumped back onto his feet.

"I'll make you submit in TWO minutes!" Naruto yelled.

Ichigo jumped back to his feet. To his surprise, Naruto started to remove his jacket. What was Naruto trying to pull here?

"Sorry, but I don't want this to get dirty," Naruto said, holding his jacket, "Keigo, catch!"

Said boy and went to catch it, but it suddenly fell like a rock...

...and landed with a loud crash.

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as he saw the jacket made that dent on the roof. Even Keigo was shaking in his boots.

_'What the hell? How did he do that?'_ Ichigo thought.

Naruto smiled as he checked his arms. He made sure they were fine, showing no signs of anything out of aliment.

"That's much better," Naruto said, "Now I can fight without any problems."

Ichigo growled and charged at Naruto, but at the last second, Ichigo was sent flying in the air and crashed onto the school's roof. Ichigo was about to get up, but a fist was aimed at him. Ichigo moved his eyes to the right to see Naruto smiling at him, his fist aimed at him.

"Do you give up or do you want to end this the hard way?" Naruto asked, with his goofy grin still on his face.

Ichigo growled again.

"It would be wise to submit peacefully, I did make you submit in the time limit after all."

* * *

"That was amazing, Naruto," Keigo said, "but, what was with that heavy jacket?"

Naruto smiled, "It's a secret training program of mine. It would be pretty complicated to explain."

Keigo looked at him, confused.

"I'll be surprised if Tatsuki had gotten word about you beating Ichigo one on one," Mizuiro replied casually.

"Tatsuki? Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"She's a student in our class that looks more like a boy than a girl," Keigo said.

"You mean a tomboy?" Naruto said.

"That's right!"

"What about the orange haired girl sitting near her?" Naruto asked.

"The heavenly goddess Orihime Inoue."

_'Heavenly Goddess?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, Ichigo!" a voice shouted, "Who won?"

Everyone, except Ichigo, turned to the stairs. It was Tatsuki, that tomboy Keigo was talking about.

"Hey, Ichigo! I'm talking to you! Who won?"

Ichigo did not even answer her.

"He's not answering you because..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, "I beat him and he didn't take it too well. Losing the new guy and all."

Tatsuki's eyes widened in surprise, "You actually beat Ichigo?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah. The name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

Her eyes started to burn with a fiery passion, "Finally, someone besides Ichigo that can be a worthy opponent."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He did not like where this was headed.

"What?"

"My name's Tatsuki Arisawa!" Tatsuki said, pointing at Naruto, "You, Naruto Uzumaki! I challenge you to a fight! Right here, right now!"

* * *

Chapter 11: END Read and review!

**Get ready for a fight next chapter! Who will win?**


	12. They Have Come at Last!

**I'm back for another installment of the Akatsuki Invasion. Before we go any further, I don't want to cause any kind of confusion here. Someone had reviewed and asked if Morpheus is a Visored (Vizard). The answer is no, Morpheus is not a Visored, but an Arrancar. There will be a chapter about him later, but right now, here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12: They have come at Last!

* * *

"You and me? Right now?" Naruto asked, confused.

"That's right! I want to see that technique of yours," Tatsuki demanded.

Naruto looked perplexed. Though, he had battle female ninja before, but not a regular girl, like Tatsuki. After fighting with Ichigo, he did not even break a sweat. However, with Tatsuki challenging him to a fight, he could not just say no and move on.

"I accept your challenge, but I have just one request to make," Naruto said.

"You're not even thinking about running away are you?" Tatsuki smirked.

Naruto smiled, "No, I am saying that I want to take you on after school. That would suit me fine. Do you accept the idea, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki smirked, "Fine, after school it is."

* * *

Karakura High- After class

* * *

"I wonder how Naruto's first day at school went?" asked Hinata.

Kiba smirked, "Probably goofing off in class."

Sakura smiled, "Most likely."

As they were heading for the school, they noticed a small crowd heading inside the gymnasium.

"I wonder what's going on?" Sakura asked.

A student nearby overheard her and came up to her.

"The second best fighter in Karakura High is challenging the new student to a fight! This is great!" he replied.

Sakura looked perplexed. She, Kiba and Hinata went inside to see for themselves. As they entered the gym, they were shocked to see who it was.

Naruto and Tatsuki.

"Why is Naruto fighting that girl?" Hinata asked.

Suddenly, a black haired boy came up to her.

"The new student, Naruto and Tatsuki are about to go at it," he replied.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"That new student beat Ichigo!" a brown haired boy ran up to Hinata and grabbed her hands, "But never minds that! How about I show you around town?"

Hinata blushed.

"What is your name, my lovely goddess?" the brown haired boy asked.

"H-Hinata...nice t-to meet y-you, umm..."

The boy smiled, "Keigo Asano, Karakura High's Number One Ladies' Man! GAAH!"

Keigo suddenly screamed as Sakura pulled on his ear and dragged him away.

"Sorry, she does not like insane boys like you!" Sakura said.

Keigo started complaining about her butting in on his 'future date.' Hinata blushed again as she saw Naruto and the girl across from him.

* * *

Naruto was surprised at the number of people present for this little sparring match. Naruto saw Hinata being 'picked up' on by Keigo before he was dragged away by Sakura. The 'Lovely Goddess,' Orihime and some other girls were there to cheer Tatsuki on. Naruto believed that everyone in the school were cheering Tatsuki on, hearing that she was the second strongest girl in her age group.

Naruto was a little upset that she was not number one, though, it would have been much more fun that way. Nevertheless, Naruto was going to give Tatsuki a good fight. Ichigo was there as well with Rukia. He probably believes that they were there to see Tatsuki kick his ass.

Naruto was in fact a little nervous, but not a lot. He wondered just how strong Tatsuki really was.

Naruto and Tatsuki got into their respective stances, "Ready!"

Naruto charged, but to his amazement, Tatsuki was already right in his face and with one swift punch, Naruto was sent quickly to the ground.

"Damn, she just took him down!" Kiba said in shock.

Hinata smiled, "No, Kiba-kun, Naruto was just seeing how strong she really is. I know he is."

Tatsuki smiled as Naruto was on the ground, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you are giving up already?!"

Naruto quickly jumped back to his feet. His bottom lip was bleeding from Tatsuki's punch.

_'She's very tough!'_ Naruto said to himself, _'No wonder she was the Second strongest in her age group!'_

"Are you kidding me, Tatsuki?" Naruto said, with his goofy grin plastered on his face, "I'm just warming up!"

Tatsuki smirked again, "Good, because here I come again!"

Naruto watched as Tatsuki came right at him again.

_'She's pretty fast as well. It would almost seem like her strength was unparalleled!'_ Naruto said as Tatsuki was closing in on him again.

* * *

Soul Society- 10th Division Barracks

* * *

There was a knock at the door in his office. Bowser looked up and saw his Captain coming in.

"Did you find anything?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

Bowser groaned, "No, sir. I found information on the Flamberge Sword, but there is no mentioning of the Vorpal Sword."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, sir! Every book I have been looking in tells about the Flamberge Sword. It almost like if the Vorpal Sword does not exist at all!"

Captain Hitsugaya sighed, "This could be a problem."

Bowser nodded, "I know. If Itachi finds out about this, he may end up destroying Karakura Town!"

Bowser and Captain Hitsugaya both looked at each other for a second.

"There is something that has been bothering me," Toshiro said.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"I check on Momo and Renji."

"Are they alright? I know Renji was seriously hurt when I asked Lieutenant Kira about him."

Toshiro nodded, "However..."

"However what?"

"They both had some kind of mark on their necks."

Bowser scratched his head, "A mark of some kind?"

"Like someone just dug their fingers in their necks."

Bowser scratched his chin again. This was getting more complicated than ever. Itachi and Kisame. Now that Arrancar that's following them.

_"What are they REALLY up to?"_

* * *

Karakura High- 10 minutes into the fight

* * *

The two contenders stared at each other. Naruto and Tatsuki were both running out of steam fast. Neither one of them was going to fall anytime soon.

The two balled their left hands into a fist and started charging towards each other.

_Rumble..._

Naruto and Tatsuki immediately stopped in their tracks as the crowd started to scream.

"EARTHQUAKE!!"

The whole building started shaking for a few seconds...then it stopped. Naruto looked and saw Ichigo and Rukia take off.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before turning to Tatsuki.

"We better call this off and find out what just happened here," Naruto said.

They ran outside to survey the damage of the school.

Had they paid any attention, there were three figures appearing behind them...

...the three figures of Itachi, Kisame and Morpheus.

They had finally arrived...in Karakura Town.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: END**


	13. The Lieutenant's Revenge Part 1

Chapter 13- The Lieutenant's Revenge Part 1

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Kisame said as they came out of their makeshift portal.

Itachi sighed, "Do you really have to make that little tremor? That was not necessary."

"Itachi, lighten up! At least we have the Flamberge Sword, you should be happy."

"I'm not. Morpheus did not get any more abilities to absorb. All we have are Zabimaru and Tobiume."

Morpheus nodded in agreement.

Kisame sighed in frustration, "So, now what? We scare a few more school kids and ask them what we know?"

"Let them come to us," Itachi said, pointing at a couple of students heading their way.

* * *

Soul Society- 4th Division Relief Station

* * *

Momo was walking down the halls of the Relief Station of Squad 4. She was holding a small bouquet of flowers for Renji. She was worried about him. Even though he recovered from the beating he received from Itachi, it seemed that he was furious. She knew what was on his mind, and it troubled her.

Momo wondered if he was going to do what she thought he would do.

As she made her way towards Renji's room, she saw Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad 3, coming out of the room in a panic.

"Izuru? Where's Renji?" Momo asked.

"I don't know, Momo," Kira replied, "I went to talk to him just now and...he was gone!"

Momo's eyes widen at his words.

_No, he could not have gone after..._

"I have to warn Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled as she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Momo wait!" Izuru yelled out after her.

* * *

10th Division Barracks

* * *

"Sir! Head-Captain Yamamoto requests your presence!" a messenger called out to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Tell him, I'm on my way," Toshiro replied.

As he was heading towards the 1st Division Building, his Fifth Seat came up to him.

"Captain!"

"Bowser, find out anything?" Toshiro asked.

Bowser groaned, "Still nothing on the Vorpal Sword's whereabouts. I've checked everywhere!"

"Calm down, Bowser. I'm sure you'll find it."

"I will, sir. By the way, has there been any word of the Akatsuki appearing in Karakura Town?"

"Not yet, but if that Arrancar, Morpheus shows up, they will, too," Toshiro said.

Bowser nodded, "I hope so."

* * *

"Thank you for coming here in such short notice," Head-Captain Yamamoto began.

The captains listen carefully to what Captain Yamamoto had to say.

"Renji Abarai, who was defeated at the hands of this Akatsuki group, has disappeared from the Fourth Division Relief Station."

"WHAT?!" Most of the captains said in unison.

"Why would Renji just disappear without anyone noticing?" Captain Ukitake asked.

Bowser's eyes narrowed, "That fool!"

The captains all turned to see Bowser shaking his head.

"Do you know anything, Bowser?" Captain Komamura asked.

He nodded, "He's most likely going after Itachi. He's just asking for a Death Warrant!"

"Who found out about this?" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"Lieutenants Hinamori and Kira did. They came to me and informed me about it," Captain Unohana said.

Bowser was getting furious, "We have to stop him. He is in no condition to fight!"

Captain Yamamoto nodded, "Captain Hitsugaya, you and Bowser will head to Karakura Town and find Lieutenant Abarai and bring him back here."

The two Soul Reapers nodded, "YES, SIR!"

* * *

Karakura Town

* * *

"So, our Ichigo has a full name, Ichigo Kurosaki," Itachi said.

The students they confronted told them about Ichigo. The only thing they did not get was where he lived. It was a pain, even though now they know what he looks like, it will be a matter of time until they got what they came here for.

"I saw them come out of school and headed in the northeast direction! Let's go after them!" Kisame yelled in delight.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Itachi, 'them'?" Morpheus asked.

"There was a midget girl with him. We'll have to get her out of the way in order to get to our target," Itachi explained.

Morpheus nodded.

"Now, if we are ready--"

Itachi turned his head to see Morpheus push him out of the way. He looked and saw a skeleton of a snake lunged at them. Itachi and Morpheus dodged the second lunge before the snake retracted back to its owner.

Itachi smirked, "Lieutenant Abarai, we meet again."

Renji smirked back at him, "I'm surprised you remembered who I am."

"I'll give you credit for encountering us a second time," Itachi said, "but once again, you will fall before us again! There will not be a THIRD confrontation!"

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick!"

Kisame was about to engage Renji, until a hand smacked him in the back. Kisame turned towards the Arrancar.

"Morpheus? What are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"I apologize, but I cannot allow this Soul Reaper to interfere with our plans anymore," Morpheus replied.

"I was hoping to fight you, Arrancar. I'll make you regret giving me this bruise on my neck!" Renji said, showing the mark to Morpheus.

"You weak, spineless fool. I did that for a reason. Allow me to show you a demonstration..." Morpheus said as he reached for his zanpakuto, "...by releasing my zanpakuto!"

Renji, with Hihio Zabimaru at the ready, was prepared for what Morpheus had in store for him.

"**Transform, Morpha**, _**Primera Forma**_**!" (First Form)

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: END


End file.
